


Horizontal Tango

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Mish, what are you doing? You're late and Jared is,” Jensen stopped mid sentence to stare at a half naked Misha awkwardly dancing to some song playing on the stereo. Jensen didn't know if he should laugh at Misha dancing in his weird Misha way, or be aroused because water was still dripping from Misha's wet body.</p><p>In which Misha can't dance, or at least Jensen thinks he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizontal Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaStyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/gifts), [and to steph because i love discussing smutty cockles headcanons with her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+to+steph+because+i+love+discussing+smutty+cockles+headcanons+with+her).



  
They had decided to go out for a drink after finishing the first day of shooting, nothing unusual. The unusual thing though was, that Misha was late. Misha was never late, in fact he tended to be over punctual. Most of the time he and Jensen had to wait for Jared, who was usually always late.

But right now he was standing right next to Jensen, waiting patiently for Misha to show up. He had sent Misha text already five minutes ago, but Misha hadn't answered.

“Okay screw it,” Jensen said, “You go ahead to the bar, I'll go get Misha and we'll meet you there.”

“Or we could both do and just text him?” Jared suggested.

Of course it was an option Jensen had considered, but he hadn't seen Misha in weeks and it would be nice to have five minutes just with Misha. So Jensen shook his head.

“It's okay, see you later,” he said and already walked towards Misha's trailer. He could have sworn he heard Jared mutter something like “stupid, horny boyfriends” and chuckled.

When he reached Misha's trailer he knocked, but entered before waiting for Misha's permission.

“Hey, Mish, what are you doing? You're late and Jared is,” Jensen stopped mid sentence to stare at a half naked Misha awkwardly dancing to some song playing on the stereo. Jensen didn't know if he should laugh at Misha dancing in his weird Misha way, or be aroused because water was still dripping from Misha's wet body.

“Jared is?” Misha asked, and turned around, not bothering to stop his crazy dance moves.

Jensen blinked at him confused until he realized he never finished his sentence.

“Jared is waiting,” he said perplexed.

“Oh, yeah sorry, the fake blood wouldn't come off,” Misha answered and took a towel to dry his hair, his entire body shaking and moving.

“What...uhm,” Jensen tried not to laugh, “What exactly are you doing there Mish?”

Misha looked up, his puppy eyes staring directly at Jensen.

“Isn't it obvious?” he asked, “I'm dancing.” And just to make it more obvious he lifted his arms and swung them around like a propeller, hips awkwardly swaying.

“Or failing at it,” Jensen couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

“What do you mean,” Misha still didn't stop and Jensen's laughter was giving birth to another unicorn.

“That you can't dance,” Jensen giggled,”there is not one single dance you could pull off.”

He didn't notice how Misha's eyes got a nuance darker, but he heard the the low growl in Misha's voice when he said, “You're so sure, Ackles?”

Jensen just laughed it off, “Bring it out, Dimitri...Mish? What..what are you doi-”

Misha walked straight forward to Jensen and pushed him backwards into a chair. It was actually quite clear what Misha was doing when he swung his leg over Jensen's lap and started circling his hips to the beat of the music.

Jensen started to blush and stuttered, “That's...that's not...I meant...,” but Misha's hands started to wander over his body, eventually teasing Jensen's nipple through his shirt. Jensen couldn't help, but moan. Misha's movements got faster, the friction was driving Jensen insane, especially when Misha grabbed Jensen's hand and placed them on his perfect, sharp hipbones. It didn't help that Misha was only wearing boxer shorts, Jensen could feel that Misha was as hard as he was.  
He slowly started rubbing circles on Misha's hipbones.  
Misha started placing kisses on Jensen's throat, working his way up to Jensen's jaw. Jensen was sure Misha could feel his pulse flying the moment Misha started basically grinding his crotch against Jensen's, before he melted his and Jensen's mouth together for a kiss. Misha tugged slightly on Jensen's hair, his hips circling more frantically, lips locked with Jensen's, until Misha came with a silent cry, panting into Jensen's mouth. He separated his lips from Jensen's to catch air. His hips now were moving so slow it was almost torture.

“You know, there is another kind of dancing I'm really good at,” he whispered.

“Really?” Jensen croaked, his cock painfully hard, dripping with precum.

“Yes, it's called Horizontal Tango,” Misha said with a smirk and suddenly got up, “But I don' t think we should let poor Jared wait any longer.”

He winked and walked across the room to get his clothes, leaving a horny and confused Jensen in his chair.

“Fuck you, asshole,” Jensen yelled.

“Maybe later, big boy,” Misha answered.  
  



End file.
